


Ей Ярость

by ValeYKT



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, fem!Stannis, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeYKT/pseuds/ValeYKT
Summary: Эллин Баратеон всегда была в невыгодном положении будучи рождённой женщиной. Чего все не знали, так это то, что она была из железа, из стали. Они все узнают её ярость.
Kudos: 4





	Ей Ярость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hers is the Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106277) by [itsreallyhardtopickthese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallyhardtopickthese/pseuds/itsreallyhardtopickthese). 



Порой она винит себя в смерти родителей. В том, что им пришлось уплыть так далеко за невестой Рейгара, не было ничьей виной, кроме её собственной. Она была недостаточно очаровательна и красива, когда её представили королю Эйрису, и он не произвёл на неё особого впечатления. Их смерть тяжкой ношей давит ей на грудь, но она не позволяет себя сбросить её. Неудивительно, что после их смерти Роберт возвращается к своему лорду Аррену. Эллин берёт в контроль ситуацию в Штормовом Пределе. Ренли частенько ходит за ней по пятам, наблюдая, как она ведёт дела с знаменосцами Роберта. Она безмолвно думает, что Штормовой Предел пропадёт впустую с таким лордом как Роберт.

Услышав весть, она на мгновение почувствовала облегчение оттого, что её не сочли достойной невестой Рейгара. А затем Роберт объявляет войну, и её настигает сталь, тонущая внутри неё. Штормовой Предел — её дом, и она обязана защитить его. Ренли ещё малыш, потому лордское бремя ложится на её плечах.

Они всегда говорили, что она была довольно торжественным ребёнком, что в сочетании с довольно невзрачной внешностью было одной из причин, почему она всё ещё не была замужем (ну, это и небрежность Роберта). Итак, в восемь и десять лет она уже правила одним из самых больших владений в Семи Королевствах.

Она полагает, осада проходит так, как проходят остальные. Когда-то им доставляли грузы отовсюду, корабли, наполненные всевозможными товарами, причаливают к их берегам. А теперь лорд Тирелл остановил поставки и сидит не слишком далеко от замка. Она ввела норму рациона, молниеносно размышляя, как долго они продержатся (она никому не рассказывает о выводе). И только когда Ренли, маленький Ренли, который стал забираться к ней в постель по ночам, стал таким крохотным и начал причитать в ночи о своём ноющем животе, она думает, что может понять, как им на самом деле плохо. Дело не в том, что раньше она была беззаботна — она и до этого беспокоилась. Просто она решила, что война закончится раньше (каким бы ни был исход).

Начав бунтовать против неё, они говорят ей, что это лишь потому, что она — женщина. Они плюют в неё словом, будто она могла позабыть, будто она вдруг после всех этих лет превратилась женщиной и не была ею всё это время. Она не позволяет им видеть, как она вздрагивает, она — железо и она в ярости. Они не властны над ней. Те, кто взял на себя смелость вякнуть её способности править, оказались в темнице. Она пытается убедить себя, что это наказание не связано с разговорами о ней, о её неспособности быть женщиной. Она пытается убедить себя, что это просто цена бунта. Если они шепчутся о том, как холодно её сердце, она предпочитает вовсе их не слышать.

Когда Давос Сиворт пробивается сквозь осаду жирного лорда Тирелла, ей хочется зарыдать от облегчения. Но она не плачет, ощущая на себе взгляды знаменосцев, посвящённых в её действия вплоть до этого момента. Они следят за ней настороженными взглядами, ожидая, что же сделает каменная девка. Она отбирает у него пальцы в качестве наказания за контрабанду, но как действующий лорд она нарекает его сиром Давосом. Лорды могут поворчать и прошептать о её тёмных желаниях, но когда новоиспеченный рыцарь Давос Сиворт улыбается ей, ничего, кроме доброй воли, она не может сдержать биение своего сердца. В конце концов, на каком-то странном момент она думает, что может заслужить его улыбку.

Когда осада наконец заканчивается, она встречает лорда Старка во дворе. Он силён. Сильнее, чем когда она видела его в последний раз. Война забрала дарованного ей мальчика и превратила его в мужчину. Она не может избавиться от странной мысли: как она выглядит для него? Тощая девица, исхудавшая от голода, и маленький мальчишка, вцепившийся в её платье. Наблюдая за людьми, входящими в её замок, она не может не заметить, что сир Давос смотрит на неё, а Ренли всё крепче сжимает руку, точно она сию же минуту уйдёт или сделает что-то неподобающее для леди Штормового Предела. Она старается стоять ровно, насколько позволяет ноющее тело, и пытается забыть, как она выглядела в последний раз в отражении. От образа её осунувшегося лица, тусклых глаз и тонких, ломких волос трудно избавиться, но она полна решимости. Однако она не выказывает слабости перед лордом Старком и потому прогоняет мысли, терзающие её тщеславие. Она прижимает Ренли ближе к себе и делает самый лучший реверанс, на который только способна, хотя колени трясутся. Она заставляет свои тонкие, сухие губы шевельнуться в подобии улыбки.

— Добро пожаловать в Штормовой Предел, лорд Старк — её голос бесконечно твёрдый, чем она ожидала, стоя перед суровым северным лордом. Её голос звучит как железо, как сталь, если силы Тирелла и её собственные знаменосцы не смогли сломить её, она не думает, что человек перед ней сумеет в отличии от предыдущих. Итак, она будет приветствовать лорда, названного брата Роберта, и она примет любые вести, которые он принесёт, с таким же изяществом, как когда-либо, потому что она — железо, она — сталь, и они узнают её ярость.


End file.
